Ronny Moony
by Dstine
Summary: [Oneshot Yaoi]Ron s'est aventuré dans la forêt interdite et c'est un soir de pleine lune... Il devra en subir les conséquences, mais il n'est pas seul... 4ème défi de Samaël


**Ronny Moony**

****

La forêt interdite. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit de ne pas y aller ? Combien de fois s'était-il fait réprimander pour y être allé ?

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi la forêt était toujours présente si elle était aussi dangereuse qu'on le prétendait. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu mettre une barrière de protection s'il y avait eu un réel danger … Puis après tout, les interdits étaient fais pour être transgressés, alors pourquoi se poser autant de questions ?

Ron pénétra une fois de plus dans la forêt. Il aimait y passer ses après-midi lorsque tous les autres étaient à Prè-au-lard. Un vent frais y était toujours présent, aucun élève ne s'y aventurait, un silence total y régnait.

Aucun couple n'y mettait les pieds. Mis à part sa peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec Aragog, Ron était heureux d'être ici.

Hermione n'y mettrait jamais les pieds sans obligations professorales. Elle était bien trop droite. Et Harry … Lui, il était absent depuis le début de l'année … Pas absent physiquement, mais mentalement. Il ne portait plus aucun intérêt à rien. Il se sentait presque obligé d'aller aux matchs de Quidditch. Attraper le vif d'or devenait une corvée pour le Survivant.

Ron avait voulu l'aider mais Harry était distant. La mort de son parrain semblait avoir éteint toutes les lumières. Harry ne vivait plus, il survivait. Ron ne pouvait rien faire à part garder un œil sur lui. Aujourd'hui, Hermione l'avait emmené à Près-au-lard, laissant Ron libre de ses mouvements.

Il s'arrêta à son arbre favori. Celui-ci possédait quelques racines qui, hors du sol, se déployaient sur quinze ou vingt mètres de long à deux ou trois mètres de hauteur. Un point d'appui confortable et qui lui permettait de voir à quelques bons mètres à la ronde. Si les enfants d'Aragog arrivaient, ils les verraient et auraient largement le temps d'agir en conséquence, soit partir en courant.

Il sortit son livre et reprit sa lecture. Lire était devenu une fuite … Une façon d'échapper à la réalité qui s'étendait devant lui et à tout ce qui se préparait.

oOo

Le rouquin leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu la nuit tomber. Ron rangea précipitamment son livre dans son sac, sauta de l'arbre et partit en courant. Il se figea après avoir parcouru vingt mètres. Un hurlement lui glaça le sang. Instinctivement, il tourna ses yeux vers la lune. Pleine … Claire …

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ?

Il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il ne chercha pas à se retourner et couru comme un dératé. Derrière lui aussi ça courrait. Ça galopait même. Ron aperçu enfin la sortie. Il regarda droit devant lui et cru accélérer. Il posa son pied hors de la forêt, soulagé et regarda la créature … Il pouvait le faire, elle ne franchirait pas la limite imposée tacitement. Le centaure se cabra … Le centaure ? Que faisait-il là ?

Ron sourit et soupira. Il était soulagé. Il avait eu une de ses frousses. Le rouquin longea la maison d'Hagrid en fixant le château. Il avait loupé le repas du soir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim de toutes façons. Prit dans son euphorie d'avoir été poursuivit par un centaure plutôt qu'autre chose, il ne vit pas les yeux rouges qui le suivait avidement.

Doucement, la créature sortit de l'obscurité et se redressa … Elle marcha à petit pas, lentement, derrière Ron.

Le rouquin, mal à l'aise, se sentait suivi. La peur au ventre, il se retourna doucement pour voir la créature rachitique lui sauter dessus. Une douleur lui déchira l'épaule, puis se fut le trou noir.

Tout était noir …. Il entendait juste un hurlement … Non … Un chant … Un chant doux et agréable.

Il se redressa et cria. Son épaule lui faisait mal. Sa robe était déchirée. Sa chemise et son pull aussi. Sa mère allait le tuer. Il regarda son épaule. Rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Si c'était le cas, d'où venaient cette douleur et ces traces de sang ?

La lune était cachée. Ron retourna au château, tremblant. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

oOo

« Ron … Ron ! Réveille-toi ! ».

Le rouquin était secoué de droite à gauche comme s'il avait été ligoté à une des branches du saule cogneur, ce qui réveilla sa douleur. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ron suivit Seamus et rejoignit les autres griffondors à la table. Avant de s'asseoir, il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Tous n'étaient pas encore présents.

Il s'assit et commença à manger. Ses voisins de table le regardèrent avec des yeux énormes. Il n'y prêta pas attention et termina le plat de bacon, puis se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle et tapota l'épaule de la sœur de Patil.

« Excuse-moi. Vous finissez le bacon ? ».

La fille secoua la tête et lui donna le plat. Ron l'attrapa et le vida dans son assiette. Il montra ses dents en grognant lorsque Dean essaya de lui prendre une tranche.

« Cool mec … C'est le quatrième plat que tu t'enfiles ».

Dean recula, peu rassuré. Il n'aimait pas la petite lueur agressive qui dansait dans les yeux de Ron. Il se souvenait la fois où, en troisième année, le rouquin avait prit un bonbon qui lui avait fait pousser le rugissement du lion. Non pas qu'il n'aima pas les félins, mais là … Il préféra sortir de table.

Ron, ayant engloutit sa dernière tranche de bacon, s'apprêtait à lécher son assiette quand il tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte de la grande salle. Le professeur Lupin venait de faire son entrée. Le rouquin sentit son estomac se nouer. Il lâcha son assiette et partit en courant vers la salle de cours. Hermione et Harry l'y rejoignirent quelques minutes avant la sonnerie et la brune lui donna son sac.

« Tu l'avais oublié ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'es bizarre ».

Ron secoua la tête. Il regarda son amie et eut un regard compatissant. La pauvre. Elle devait déjà s'occuper de Harry et maintenant, de lui … Elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du rouquin. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, puis vit son regard descendre jusqu'au sol et se mettre à pétiller. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et commença à se lever tout doucement. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Miss Teigne. La chatte feula. Ron s'approcha d'elle. Tout son poil s'irisa et elle partit en courant.

« Ahahah ! » Rigola faussement Hermione comme pour se rassurer. « Tu as trouvé la parade ».

Pour toute réponse, elle vit Ron prendre son sac et partir très vite. Il donna même un coup d'épaule au professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle protesta, lui retira dix points et le réprimanda, mais il était déjà loin.

oOo

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Bon dieu ! MERDE ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Ron tapait des poings, du pied, de la tête, contre le mur.

« Ronald Weasley » L'appela une voix.

Ron se retourna doucement pour voir Remus Lupin avec une tasse à café.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ? ».

Ron haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Je t'ai observé ce matin. Tu as l'air d'avoir peur … Tu as peur ? Je le sens. Je le ressens … Ronald, regarde-moi ».

Le rouquin accéléra le pas. Il ressentait lui aussi. Il ressentait l'inquiétude de son professeur.

« RONALD WEASLEY! STOP ! ».

Ron s'arreta.

"Demi-tour!"

Il tourna sur lui-même. Doucement.

« Relève la tête ».

Doucement, très doucement, il releva la tête. Remus fut surpris. Il avait peur. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Comme s'il allait fondre en larme ! Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Remus ne comprenait pas.

Ron sentait que Remus se posait des questions. Il le fixait dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui. Ron prit peur une fois de plus et partit s'enfermer dans sa tour - dans sa chambre, derrière ses rideaux - en courant.

oOo

Deux semaines que Remus n'avait pas vu le jeune Weasley à son cours. Deux semaines qu'il lui avait parlé. Deux semaines qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Deux semaines qu'il sombrait dans une déprime. Deux semaines qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Remus s'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait liés à la peur de Ron. Il se sentait lié à sa tristesse, à sa déprime, à ses craintes. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait lié ainsi à un élève. Un élève qu'il ne connaissait, pour ainsi dire, pas.

Ne sachant que faire, il alla errer dans les réserves du château. Il longea les couloirs, les pièces, les portraits. Guidés par son instinct, il marchait au hasard. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses pensées ne quittaient pas le rouquin. Il avait une attitude encore plus désespérante que celle de Harry, qui, peu à peu, revenait dans son monde.

oOo

Remus entra dans le cachot. Severus Snape n'était pas là, mais son verre, sa potion, si. Il prit le gobelet et retourna à ses appartements. En chemin, il croisa Ron qui errait.

« Belle soirée, non ? ».

Ron s'efforça de sourire et acquiesça.

« Et bien … Je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et boire cette infâme mais très efficace mélange ... C'est la pleine lune ce soir ».

Remus ressentit plus qu'il ne vit la frayeur dans les yeux de son élève. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il partit en courant.

« RON ! ».

Remus courut après le dernier garçon de la famille Weasley, renversant à moitié sa potion fumante sur sa robe. Il laissa alors inconsciemment tomber le gobelet au sol.

« MERDE » Jura-t-il.

Il courut dans le couloir pour se retrouver dans le hall, désert. La porte du château était fermée, mais son instinct le poussa à sortir. Il vit alors, au loin, la silhouette effrayée courir vers la forêt interdite.

« Mais il est fou » Se murmura-t-il.

Mais dans sa tête, il sentait quelque chose de normal. Il s'aventura à son tour dans la forêt. Ses pas le menèrent au centre même du bois.

« RON » Appela-t-il. « RONALD WEASLEY ! ».

Un craquement de bois le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et regarda l'adolescent.

« Je suis là » Déclara Ron dans une toute petite voix.

« Bon dieu … Es-tu inconscient à ce point pour venir ici de nuit, un soir de pleine lune ? » S'énerva Remus.

Ce dernier vit dans le regard de Ron que ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Ron lui tourna le dos et monta à l'arbre au côté duquel ils se trouvaient. Il s'assit sur la branche la plus basse et regarda son professeur.

« On vit bien avec ce mal ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, étouffée.

« On s'y fait … Mais on … On n'est toujours vivant malgré tout … Ron, s'il te plait, descend d'ici et retourne au château tant que tu le peux. La lune te le permet encore … Je n'ai pas pris ma potion ce soir, comme tu vois, elle est … » Remus lui montra sa robe tâchée. « Profite des nuages … La lune te le permet ».

Ron rigola d'un rire qui fit froid dans le dos du professeur. Puis le rire s'arrêta brusquement, sans decrescendo. Il sauta de la branche et avança jusqu'au professeur.

« La lune ne me permet rien du tout. Elle m'offre un mal que je ne veux pas. Une douleur que je ne veux pas … Je deviens dépendant de la lune une fois par mois ».

Tout en parlant, Ron avait retiré sa robe. Il défaisait sa cravate qu'il jeta au sol et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Ron … Qu'est ce que tu ? » Remus se statufia. « Depuis quand as-tu cela ? » Demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la tâche rouge et humide qui ornait l'épaule de Ron.

Il regarda ses doigts. Ils étaient tâchés, comme si la morsure était récente. Il coulait du sang de l'épaule et des larmes des yeux de Ron.

« Un mois … C'était à la dernière pleine lune ».

« Tu es trop jeune pour ça … Merde … Trop jeune ».

Remus avait l'impression de se revoir adolescent. Il ressentit alors la peur qui le taraudait à l'époque. Peur d'être renié. Peur d'être rejeté, peur d'être oublié. Il délaissa alors son statut de professeur, prenant Ron dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ron tapait du poing contre le torse de son enseignant. Il tapait du poing et essayait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le torse de Remus, dans sa robe, dans sa chaleur.

Il avait mal. Il souffrait. Il voulait faire taire cette douleur qui l'assaillait de l'intérieur. Son poing s'arrêta. Ron s'enfonça encore plus dans le vêtement de son aîné. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser. Il ne serait pas seul pour vivre sa première transformation.

oOo

Ron ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il faisait jour. Il se dégagea des bras qui le tenait chaleureusement et regarda le visage fatigué qui l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Il regarda ses vêtements. Intacts.

« Pas de transformation cette nuit » Murmura Remus « La lune n'est pas toujours claire ».

Ron hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes resté ici toute la nuit ? Comme ça ? ».

« Oui, et j'aimerais bien me lever si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient parce que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et mal au dos ».

Ron se dégagea précipitamment et baissa les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir aller voir Dumbledore » Dit Lupin.

Ron acquiesça et le suivit. Ils sortirent de la forêt. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un bon nombre de regards interrogateurs. Drago n'y faisait pas exception. Il les regarda avec dégoût.

« Eyh ! Le loup-garou s'est trouvé un amuse gueule » Brailla-t-il.

Ron fit demi-tour et repartit vers le bois en courant. Remus sur ses talons. Il le rattrapa par le bras et le colla contre un arbre.

« Bon dieu Ron ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu es un homme, tu en reste un … Regarde-moi ! Ne baisse pas les yeux … Ne te laisse jamais ridiculiser par cette foutue fouine … Tu as toujours le cœur qui bat…Et tant qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas, c'est que tu seras vivant … Et vivant en tant qu'humain ».

Le rouquin leva les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre tant de mot sortir de la bouche de cet homme.

« Monsieur ? ».

Remus sourit. Ron parlait enfin. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa délicatement. Remus rapprocha d'abord son élève de lui, l'embrassa avidement puis le repoussa.

« Tu ne me crains pas ? Je ne te dégoûte pas ? ».

« Nous sommes des hommes … Nos cœurs battent et tant qu'ils battront c'est que nous serons vivants et vivants en tant qu'hommes » Murmura Ron et s'approchant de nouveau de Remus.

Remus sourit. Déjà, la vie serait plus simple pour lui. Il l'appuya contre l'arbre, le caressant doucement et le pressant contre lui.

**OWARI**

_**Défi N°4 de Samaël**_

**Défi :**

1 . Ron mordu par un loup-garou

2. Ron sombre dans la déprime

3. Lupin veut l'aider mais il est maladroit

4. Fin contre l'arbre.

Un gros merci à Smirnoff qui se démène comme une folle pour corriger tout mon travail. Merci beaucoup ma grande ! C'est énorme ce que tu fais. Gros bisous.

A plus

Dstine


End file.
